


New Territory: An Excerpt

by TheBananasaurus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Binary Bucky, non-binary!Bucky, trans!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that neither of them are virgins, and Steve is over the initial shock of Bucky possessing non-traditional parts, they can both enjoy each other fully. Still, there are some things that need getting used to... like Bucky accepting <i>himself</i> as much as Steve does.</p><p>[<i><b>Author's note:</b> This is a love scene without a surrounding fic, at the moment. If I get enough interest, I might actually write a whole plot around it. Holy smokes!</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory: An Excerpt

 Now that he knew the basics of what to do with a pussy, there wasn’t anything stopping Steve from giving Bucky everything he always thought he deserved. The soldier army-crawled his way up to his lover’s face, keeping his eyes locked there as he dragged his already hardened cock along the sheets to press his very tip against the heated hole with a guiding hand about the base.

 **“You gonna just make goo-goo eyes at me, or are you gonna fuck me?”** Bucky chuckled, wiggling his hips and trying to shift lower to spear himself.

Once he was fairly sure his member was in the right place, Steve smoothed his hands up the other man’s rippling sides and cupped him under his upper arms to gently push them over Bucky’s head. **“Gimmie some time, buddy. Still learning, here,”** he said, grinning in his usual boyish, enthusiastic-yet-bashful manner.

 The former assassin tucked his lower lip under his teeth as his eyes moved down to appreciate the way the blond’s pectorals bunched tightly with the movement. **“** **_Nnf…_ ** **fine, but don’t keep a guy waiting too long. Might make ‘im think he’s not wanted.”**

The skin between Steve’s brows furrowed softly and he shifted again to smooth his fingers underneath Bucky’s stubbled jaw. Grey-blues looked over his partner’s features searchingly, trying to figure out how much of that statement was a joke, and how much was truth.

Bucky glanced up when he noticed Steve had stilled the motion of his hips to focus on his face, and his own brows ticked together. **“Don’t gimmie that look, Stevie,”** he murmured, breaking eye contact to raise his head off the pillow and brush a kiss on the larger man’s jaw. **“You know I kid too much...”**

That seemed to help assuage the Captain’s concerns a little, evident in the way his forehead smoothed out, but even as Bucky kissed him, he sighed, threading his fingers up into the long brown locks.

 **“You’re not kidding, totally. I know you, Buck. Always an ounce of truth in there, somewhere,”** came his quiet insistence. Pet names traded, Steve nuzzled his jaw and slowly arched his spine, pressing the flared crown of his just past the outer lips holding both of their bliss captive. **_“Ahh…”_ ** he breathed, lids fluttering closed. **“But you… you gotta know I’ll always want you…”**

Feeling himself beginning to be filled by the man he loved more than life itself suffused Bucky with a warmth he hoped he’d never get accustomed to. In an instant, a heady flush rose to his cheeks, and he found himself bringing his arms back down to wrap loosely about Steve’s chorded nape.

 ** _“Mmm,”_** hummed Bucky contentedly, the sound a veritable purr. **“Guess it’s still hard to imagine you’re alright with me having a pussy. Don’t -** ** _ah!_** **\- mind me, I’ll get used to it eventually.”**

Upon the other man using such salty language on Steve when he was already well-and-truly aroused, he’d grunted and rolled his hips forward, sinking his needy length deeper, eliciting a pleasured gasp from Bucky mid-sentence. He was losing his ability to focus on speech quickly, with the feeling of himself enveloped in tight, silky walls, but his point had apparently not been made, so he’d endeavor to continue chatting as long as was necessary.

 **“You’re** **_nnh_ ** **-nuts if you think that… matters to me. You’re still the man I -** **_huff_ ** **\- ...pinned my** **_hah_ ** **-hopes and dreams to.”**

As turned on as he was, Bucky could still appreciate the humor in the adorable way Steve lost his head the moment he had his dick somewhere warm and wet. It reminded him of his first couple of experiences with a woman, himself. While the blonde’s entire sturdy frame trembled like a flighty stallion against him and he felt his body weight pressing him into the mattress, the more experienced of the pair unlaced the fingers tied about the other’s neck so he could lightly graze the nails of his flesh hand over the taut, sinewy shoulders.

 **“Okay, sailor. You got me. Dreams do come true, I guess. Now, do me a favor;** **_stop talking_ ** **and** **_pummel_ ** **me with that fucking fantastic cock of yours.”**

Steve shuddered, dropping his face to rest the bridge of his nose on Bucky’s collar bone. **“** **_Yeh-yessir_ ** **…”** he whispered, tucking his other hand beneath the round of his partner’s butt. He knew Bucky liked it when he took command, but damned if he didn’t like being commanded too, sometimes. _Especially_ in that grating, coarse voice of his. He needed to hear that voice screaming his name, and figured he had an idea on how to get what he wanted.

Wasting no more time, Steve thrust the rest of himself deep into the waiting channel, drawing out a keening cuss from Bucky as he craned his head back and raised his hips off the bed to meet him.

 **_“Ohh, fffuuuck, yeah… Fuck_ ** **me, Steve. Please, God,** **_just fuck me!”_ **

The patriot gritted his teeth and pulled out by an inch or so. **“** **_Nngh… yeah_ ** **, t-tell me what you** **_want_ ** **, Bucky…”**

The nails that had only been gently moving over Steve’s skin were now unceremoniously _dug_ into it, threatening to draw blood. **“Fuck me!”** groaned Bucky. **“I wanna feel you** **_cum_ ** **inside me!”**

Steve grunted and lifted his face up just enough to curl his upper lip back and nip at the straining muscles in Bucky’s throat. He huffed out a breath hotly and drove himself back inside, grinding his dick up into the molten depths. _Oh, God, yes_ \- he was _definitely_ going to be cumming in this hole. His usual iron-like resolve sundered, Steve began mercilessly pumping his hips, each thrust sending a tiny shockwave cascading down his spine, into his cock and balls, and right back up again, even as Bucky huffed out in time with every impact.

 **“F-f-feels s-so** **_GOOD_ ** **, St-Steve! F** **_-fuck_ ** **my cunt!”**

Already, the Captain could feel the coiling tension in his loins was close to snapping. _No,_ he thought, bemoaning his apparently lacking stamina. _Not yet, please. Not yet!_

As if he sensed Steve approaching his peak, Bucky silenced his dirty talking and switched hands, pressing his metal fingers into the other’s shoulders as he reached down between their bodies to rub his engorged clit with a warmed digit. In reality, all that preparing for Steve to finally fuck him had done a number on him, and he was relatively close himself. His frantic breathing grew softer and he tucked his chin to his chest as his head lolled to the side.

The blonde altered his thrusts in an effort to stave off an early climax, and instead tried a different method, pulling out just slightly to fuck his partner with swifter, albeit shallower thrusts. The result, unbeknownst to him, was his cockhead brushing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves just inside Bucky’s body over and over.

 **“Oh,** ** _fuck!”_** A burst of ecstasy rendered Bucky momentarily blind as his jaw dropped and he cried out. **“S-Steve! I’m c-cumming!** ** _Don’t_** **stop!”**

 **“Ah -- Buh-Buck!”** gasped Steve, overwhelmed. He couldn’t stop himself - not when he heard his own name moaned at the ceiling, and saw the way Bucky’s eyes were rolling in his skull. He gripped the other soldier’s ass against himself and plunged his entire length in, over and over, even as he reached his zenith and tumbled freely over. A deafening groan panted past his ears from Bucky’s parted lips while his own body seized and shaft tensed up with the first powerful pulse.

 **“Y-yeah, Stevie, cum inside! Fill that cunt!** **_Ah-hah-AH_ ** **!”** shouted the smaller man, riding high on the rolling crests of each throb.

 **“** **_Ohh… ohh, Bucky_ ** **…!”** came the breathy coos from the Captain’s own gaping maw, his lids tightly cinching beneath gnarled brow. He felt each jerk of his cock painting his lover’s inner walls with thick, hot fluid, felt metal fingers pressing into him with just the perfect amount of bruising pressure...

Finally, though, the two of them started floating back to Earth. Steve sighed and allowed gravity and his relaxed muscles to bring their sweat-glazed bodies together. Bucky pulled his arm out from beneath him and flopped it out to the side while the bionic one draped lazily over the other super-soldier’s nape. Still unused to the feel of an orgasm this entirely different type of anatomy brought, he weakly angled his pelvis up a few more times, slowly, to send another fresh, tingling wave quivering through him.

With Steve’s face pressing into his throat, his voice was muffled, but no less clear. **“I love you… so much, Bucky.”**

 

...Yeah, okay. Maybe having a pussy wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

_**End(?)** _

 


End file.
